


Side effects

by Lost_along



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_along/pseuds/Lost_along
Summary: Side effects of being around Trafalgar Law? You might start to like him, oh no.





	1. Alliances

“I don’t think that man is a qualified doctor.”

You said to your captain as he chugged his beer, across the bar was the infamous former warlord Trafalgar Water D. Law. You have had a couple of run ins with the Heat pirates, but never anything that resorted to a full on battle between you two. It was mainly Law flirting shamelessly with you as you disregarded him as per whilst trying to conceal an ebbing fear, he was very assertive, and made it very clear that he was interested in you. There were three things that you did not like about Law, first he was a doctor, granted you didn’t know his credentials, but what you did know was he didn’t the name _surgeon of death_ for _no_ particular reason. Second the way he fucking looked at _you,_ the devious smirk, hungry eyes, he looked at you as if you were some sort of conquest, you’ve killed men for lesser glances, but you were not about to up against him… not right now anyway. The third thing was the fact he had the cutest, fluffiest navigator that just made you heart burst from a cuteness overload, but you couldn’t pet him! Bepo was just so cute it took most of your will power not to just hug the life out of him.

Now normally you wouldn’t be anywhere near Law, but the Heart pirates and your captain’s crew, the cove pirates, were in the same vicinity because you, the Strawhats, the minks, and the heart pirates have formed a _temporary_ alliance to take down one of the four emperors, so for the time being you had to deal with Law looking at you in such a creepy manner.

The barmaid slid a beer in front of you; you looked up at the busty blonde with a tilt of your head,

“The gentleman in the hat bought you a beer.”

She said motioning none other than water boy himself, how unfortunate. Your captain glanced up to look at Law, he was pissed right off, how dare another pirate captain make moves on his crew? All the while an internal conflict of your own was going on in your head, be the bigger person, drink the beer and let Law have some sick satisfaction over you, or flick your fingers and watch it go flying across the room… in your defence you thought the later was a excellent choice.

You watched as the barmaid quickly ran from behind the counter to clean up the sudsy mess of broken glass,

“Pipin, Vagrill, (y/n) we are leaving!” Your captain hissed through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the tavern, you, your quartermaster and mechanic following suit.

“I want to know who the Hell he thinks he is! Who the Hell he thinks I am!”

Dog mouth barked walking back to your ship, _Queen Ann’s revenge_ , which was stationed close to your newly formed allies.

“He is nothing compared to you captain!” Pipin screeched, with Vagrill nodding ferociously behind him.

“Let’s just kill Kaido, and then I’ll graciously take his spot as yonko and I’ll never have to see Law again.”

Dog mouth said with a grin, as you neared the ship ready to go sit in a bath and relax.

Once in the safety of your chambers, you stripped off your gear, clothes, and underwear, heading towards the bathroom to draw yourself a nice bubble bath and relax.

The more time you spent submerged in the water, the more you thought of your past… all you’ve done to get where you are, and all you still needed to do. You thought about your family for a brief moment, before the thought fled your head as quick as it came, the past was always a hard thing for your mind to wrap around. It was like a fleeting high, and you found yourself spending your life trying recapture that high but always falling to grasp it. Why could you never grasp it?

The moon’s reflection danced across the waves as silver ribbons, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens above. Some night’s you found it hard to believe that this was the same moon that you use to look up as a child and ponder the vast expanse of space, it just felt like when you closed that chapter in your life, everything was new, nothing held the same sentimental value to you anymore, as if everything was given a clean sleight, including you. You leaned against the oak railing, a cigarette resting between your lips; the cold night wind caressed your bare leg softly. In hindsight you shouldn’t have worn such a short robe, but on the other hand no one was going to see you like this, and you were just having a quick smoke break so you wouldn’t be out for long.

“You know there is more ways to relieve stress other than smoking.” A voice chirped through the still night air, you glanced around only to see a smirking Trafalgar law across the dock from you on the Sunny.

“I’ve seen enough of you tonight to last me a life time, leave me alone water boy.” You spat as you flicked your cigarette butt into the water.

“Hey don’t be so sour, if I had it my way I’d see you more often.” Law purred,

“Keep running your mouth, I need a reason to kick your ass after the alliance is over.”

You could feel your left eye twitching as you clutched the oak railing hard, Law just laughed before fixing you a hard stare with that damn smirk.

“You wouldn’t, you’re scared of me. Little birdie told me you don’t like doctors, and I heard the thought of you being trapped in my _room_ … well that’s a whole other story.”

Your hands gripped the wood as the blood drained from your face all you could do is fixate on his mouth as he said that one word, that damn word that crushed your heart, “room”. The dome surrounded you before you had time to react, next thing you knew you were on the Sunny staring face to face with Law. He smelt of cedar wood and bourbon, it was rather pleasant, and you found yourself inadvertently leaning into him.

“Why do you have to be so hostile with me (y/n)-ya?”

“Because you never take me seriously! I have a bounty that is almost as much as yours, and have beaten 4 of the warlords, but you never take me seriously! All you see is as a woman and never as a pirate.”

“(Y/n)-ya, I see a whiney brat that needs to be put in her place, and why would I view you as my equal when you look so much better below me? Plus even your own captain doesn’t see you as a pirate, he sees you more of an object then anything else, I think you’d be better off joining my crew.”

You gave a dry laugh,

“There is no way I would ever join your crew!”

“Don’t think about it too much, just know that you will be joining my crew, even if I have to kill Dog mouth.”

That was the exact moment your fist connected with Law’s face, or so you thought. It had slipped your mind that you were still in his room, so Law was able to trade places with a crate, thus you punched a crate; and boy oh boy did it feel like you punched a crate. You recoiled back, grasping your hand and hissing a string of curses, the pain had an unpleasant warmth to it, you’ve often prized yourself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It seared though your hand worse then the branding iron did, pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. It sent you crashing to the bare boards. All you could do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping from you lips.

“Looks like a couple fingers are broken, and some spraining at the wrist, good thing I am a doctor.” Law said carefully picking you up, you didn’t struggle, all you could think about was how stupid you were for letting yourself do such a foolish thing, what would your captain say tomorrow, he will be so mad.

Law took you into the Sunny’s infirmary, which was where he was sleeping until he was reunited with his crew. You didn’t say a word as he took care of your hand,

“Your hand is all patched up, I suggest you don’t use it for at least 2 weeks. It is pretty late I want you to stay here tonight so I can look at your hand tomorrow to make sure everything is set nicely, so please don’t run off (y/n)-ya.”

Law said removing his rubber gloves and tossing them into the trash, you clutched your injured hand and just slumped down onto the medical cot with a huff, captain will not be too happy about this tomorrow, you thought to yourself with a grimace. You knew your hand would heal in about a day or two due to your accelerated healing factor, courtesy of the world government, but Law didn’t have to know that.

“In 2 weeks I’ll throttle your neck with the hand you fixed.” You muttered, closing your eyes, you might as well get some sleep before the shit storm that is going to arise tomorrow.

“Mmmh, it’s a date then (y/n)-ya.”

Law said smugly as he leaned back against his chair, but you didn’t hear what he said as you were already asleep.

The yelling was what woke you up the next morning; it was something about meat and Sanji. You groaned as you slowly lifted yourself off the medical cot, your mouth dry. Law was nowhere to be found so you assumed that he was already on the upper deck with the Strawhats. Looking at your attire you felt a wave of embarrassment knowing that you will have to go up and face not only your crew, but also the Strawhats in a skimpy black silk robe. The quicker it’s over, the better as you left the infirmary and made haste up the steps onto the upper deck. The sunlight came all at once - not a steady dawn or a trickle of rays. It came like the switching on of searchlights you closed your eyes to shield them from the unwelcome intruder.

“(y/n)-ya, you’re up I see.”

You glanced over at Law who was sitting beside Robin and Chopper, you just nodded, making your way to the gangplank ready to get out of Law’s line of sight.

“(y/n) you’re just in time for breakfast!”

You glanced to the left to see Luffy with a beaming smile,

“Thank you for the offer, but I must be returning to my ship.”

You said with a small smile, as a blonde man came out of the kitchen, lighting a cigarette.

“Breakfast is ready.” He said before looking up at you, you looked at him, then his eyes turned to hearts and his nose started to bleed.

“Gahhhh a beautiful woman!”

He screamed, as your eyes widened in horror.

“What is wrong with him?”

You screeched taking a step back,

“He does this a lot, just ignore him.”

Nami said with a sigh,

“Will he be okay?”

You said, your brows furrowing as you crept towards the fallen man.

“Sanji will be fine (y/n)-ya, come over here let me see your hand.”

Law said as he sipped his tea, smile on his face.

“Like Hell she will, (y/n) get back here now!”

Dog mouth barked, you looked at him from across the dock; he was pissed right to Hell. It was easy to spot Dog mouth as his clothes were bright colours and the finest fabrics money can buy. At his side he carried a fine sword and about his neck he wore heavy gold adornments.

Once you were aboard the Queen’s revenge you got a stare down from the rest of your crew, their eyes burning holes into your body.

“What happened (y/n)?”

Captain’s voice deathly calm, but his engorged forehead veins telling a different story.

“I fell into a crate captain.”

You quipped,

“How long till it heals fully?”

He said softly, as you looked down at your hand, already healed.

“It is fully functional captain.”

You said with your eyes cast down, as he grabbed your hand and bent it backwards till there was a sickening snap. Your eyes widened as the pain radiated through you, you could hear screaming from the Sunny, but it didn’t matter you were being grabbed and tied to the mast by the crew. Luffy was screaming as Dog mouth raised his hand to silence him.

“We are allies, not friends, how I discipline my subordinates is none of your concern, remember that.”

Dog mouth snarled, before heading below deck; all you could do is hang your head in shame and wait for your hand to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

You were crafted for destruction, created from fire and ice, yet you hung with your head down tied to a mast of a subpar ship. Embarrassing, if the elders could see you now. Well… if they could see you now, you’d be shot dead like a stray on the streets. There was no home, but was there ever one to begin with?

You were born with the soul purpose to guard the empty throne and he who sits on it, but even the best laid plans fail as you and the others were deemed defective and needed to be put down. You all knew something wasn’t right as you were all taken from your beds in the middle of the night, lined up with faces against the wall, they wouldn’t even give you the courtesy of letting you look at them as you were slaughtered. You remember the cold tile pressed against your face, you could hear your comrades crying, scared of what was going on, confused perhaps? There was no explanation that would satisfy you though, all you heard was

“The program has been cancelled.”

And one by one… _Bang. Thump. Bang. Thump. Bang. Thump_. You all fell down…

When you woke you were cold, covered in your blood, your comrades blood perhaps? A throbbing headache informed you that you were very much alive, and not given the luxury of death. You didn’t know why you were spared, or how, all you knew was you needed to leave, and that’s what you did.

You didn’t even notice Pipin untied you until he coughed awkwardly, expecting you to get up right away. Slowly you got up, bubbling anger inside of you, you were done being everyone’s puppet, never in your life have you had your own choices, the choices have always been made for you, now you’ve made your choice to leave.

“You’re welcome (y/n)”

Pipin said with a snide tone oh boy, he was in for it as you stood up fully, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him against the mast.

“I owe you nothing.”

You hissed, pushing harder against his windpipe, as he desperately clawed at your wrists for release, face turning red. You let go, and he fell to the floor, short gasps of breath escaped his lips. You stormed below the deck, getting all your things packed up, if anyone got in your way they would pay dearly.

As you emerged from below you saw 7 swords pointed to you,

“(y/n) for your assault on the quartermaster, fraternizing with the enemies, you have been sentenced to death.”

Dogmouth said, his sword gracing your flesh.

“Dogmouth, for your moronic ways, and Pipin’s insolence to me, and my overall disdain for this crew I’ve decided to resign.”

You said with a smug tone, did they really think they could hurt you? A choir of cruel laughs graced your ears, but none crueller then yours.

“You can’t leave me, I found you, I gave you everything you have, and you are nothing without me.”

The commotion on your ship had drawed the attention of the Strawhats and Law, as they began to peak over the edge of their ship, weapons drawn. Law looked like he was ready to slice them all down if they even touched you.

“Do we do something?”

Luffy inquired, glancing over at Zoro and Robin,

“Wait, nothing has happened yet.”

Zoro said calmly, his swords glistening in the sunlight. Dogmouth was getting louder and louder, the anger clearly evident on his face as well as the level of self-entitlement that he has over you, but before he could say another word you reached out and grabbed his tongue and pulled it clean out.

“Listen to me old man, you are unfit to be a captain, how you have made it this far coasting off the backs of others is surprising. You don’t know where I’ve come from, what I’ve done to survive; the only thing you gave me was a cheap sword and a bed. So here, take it back.”

You said calmly, unsheathing your sword and stabbing it straight through his gut… the rest was a blur of screams, clash of metal, and the strong smell of iron.

The Strawhats were bombarding you with questions as you laid on the dock, a cigarette between your lips. The rich oaky smell of the fire engulfed the dock; wisps of silver grey smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air like ghosts in the breeze.

“Are you okay (y/n)?”

Luffy asked, peeking at you as you hummed contently, slowly standing up

“I’m indifferent honestly, it was a long time coming. He never was your ally by the way; he was planning to kill you all before we arrived in Wano. So I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend, except Law, I’m not a fan of you.” You said glancing towards the Heart pirate with a sneer. Luffy’s eye lit up, and a large smile stretched across his face,

“We are friends?!”

Luffy screamed, arms wrapping around you and squeezing you tightly,

“Gahhh, it is a saying Strawhat, let go of me!”

Luffy didn’t abide by your request until Nami stepped in and clonked him on the head,

“She just said to let her go.”            

Nami screamed, as Luffy let you go, leaving you to flood your lungs with air.

“So what now?”

Zoro asked, glancing at you briefly, earing a glare from Law. Shit, you didn’t think about the aftermath of you outburst in terms of your next steps after you sent the rest of your crew running. Well it was stupid of you to look back into the past and nit pick all the things you could have done better, but that was what the future was for.

“I believe in what you are fighting for, the liberation of Waro is something I wish to see. The suffering and oppression of the citizens of Wano is something I cannot ignore, I would be honoured if you let me help you in the liberation of Wano, but I you decline my offer, I’ll be gone before the sun sets beyond the horizon.”

Luffy’s smile encased his face,

“Hell ya!”

Luffy screamed picking you up and twirling you around. This was your time, the first step in a new adventure, one that you’ve chosen for yourself…

            You couldn’t believe that Luffy had went to Whole Cake island to rescue Sanji, you also couldn’t believe that you were currently boarding Law’s submarine with Ustopp and Franky.

“I hate this idea if I’m being completely honest.”  
You muttered, with Ustopp nodding in agreeance.

“That guy gives me the creeps, and to think we will be under the sea with him as the captain, I don’t think my heart can take it.”

Ustopp said with a whisper

“I can show you two to the men’s dormitory.”

Bepo said, motioning for Ustopp and Franky to come with him, leaving you alone on an unfamiliar ship.

“(y/n)-ya, I can show you to where you will be sleeping.”

A smooth voice behind you purred, as a scowl rested on your face.

“No need, I’ll be sleeping on the floor, far away from you. What you can show me though is where you store the booze.”

You hissed, picking up your duffle bag and slinging it over your shoulder.

“Of course (y/n)-ya, anything for you.”

Law purred seductively, clearly trying to get a rise out of you, but it wasn’t going to work. Law lead you to the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, which made you cock an eyebrow in surprise.

“I wouldn’t want you to drink by yourself and get into trouble while you’re under my supervision.”

His golden eyes scan over the bottle, as you huffed and began to pour two glasses of the amber liquid, neat, just how you liked it.

“How long until we get to Wano country?”

You spoke between sips of the whiskey,

“About 2 weeks including stops at islands for supplies.”

You nodded quietly before pouring yourself some more whiskey, this time finishing the drink in one gulp. You found the more you drank the further your mind descended into a frenzy, world spinning faster than normal. Under the influence of Law’s very fine whiskey, your filter slowly disappeared.

“I remember the first time I saw you, it was when you _delivered_ your package so you could become a schichibukai, and you know what I thought?”

The sweet melody of your voice filling the room as you thought back to that bitter cold day; you were on a delivery mission for the elders that day, going to drop off files to admiral Aokiji when you saw _him_. Unease was in the air as the G-5 marines surrounded him, but his expression remained stoic as he threw a brown bag at a vice-admiral which started to move slightly. Your eyes widened in shock as he opened the crate to reveal more brown bags moving ever so slightly. It didn’t take you long to figure out that the Captain of the Heart pirates had delivered hearts to Navy HQ. You stood in silence, looking at the scene before you, the cold slowly seeping in your bones as you stared at this man wearing the most ridiculous hat you have ever seen, it looked like a baby seal was on his head for fuck sakes.

“Well (y/n)-ya, I’m waiting.”

Law said, the smirk still evident on his face.

“I thought to myself, what a stupid hat.”

You said snickering hard enough to fall out of the chair with a graceless thud, making yourself laugh harder, as a faint blush spread across your face.

“I think you’ve had enough (y/n)-ya, lets get you to bed.”

Law said with an airy chuckle, as you slowly got up and swiping the whiskey bottle and downing the rest,

“Needed a nightcap.”

As you trailed behind Law as he lead you down the twisting corridors of the sub, before stopping in front of a very important looking door. Law opened it to reveal a library with books stacked to the ceiling, and a massive window to see the depts of the ocean that you were currently in.

“This will be your temporary room for the night till I can set up a nice spot on the floor as you requested.”         

Law said smartly, as you staggered over to the window, looking out at the school of fishes that swam by.

“This is pretty neat waterboy, guess your full of surprises.”

Law didn’t pay any attention to the nickname, as he spun you around and pushed you against the glass sealing his lips on yours.

 


	3. Tres

 

 

His kiss was rough and sloppy, as he maneuverer his tongue into your mouth rather hungrily. His grips on your arms tightened, essentially locking your drunken self into place. Around the 20-second mark Law pulled back, licking his lips with a satisfied smile, and an animalistic look in his eyes. You just stood there your mouth slack jawed, floundering to come up with a sentence.

“I think I am going to puke.”

You said, covering your mouth and running to the garbage beside the old oak desk, emptying the contents of your stomach. Law let out a chuckle,

“This isn’t the reaction I had in mind (y/n)-ya.”

You could hear his footsteps coming towards you, scooping you up and carrying you to the cot in the corner of the room, then leaving the room. Your mind was running a mile a minute, _he kissed me, I let him kiss me… his tongue was in my mouth, and I didn’t bite it clean off, what the fuck (y/n)._ You let out a frustrated groan deciding to blame it on the alcohol as Law came back into the room with a cold cloth to place on your forehead.

“Kiss me again and I’ll punch you in your stupid face… stupid hat wearing stupid face.”

You muttered, speech slurred as you tried to swat Law’s hat off his head.

“Stop moving (y/n)-ya it is only going to make you more sick.”

Law said sternly, oh god he sounded like a doctor, your eyes swivelled around before resting on the underwater window.

“Stop doctoring me, if I want to get sick that’s my own porogative, I don’t need _you_ to look after me, I’ve been doing just fine these last 2 years.” You hummed, shooting up from the cot and stumbling to the window to press your overheating face onto the cool glass for instant gratifying relief. Darts of silver passed you by with scales like the most delicate of armour plating, the fish made their way into the depths of the sea, not paying your gazing eyes any mind.

“Do you think they are alight? Luffy and the others, I mean.”

Even the words leaving your lips felt strange and unusual, why should you care about Luffy and his crew, you didn’t care about Dog mouth and his crew. You turned to face Law, and he gave a shrug,

“I’m sure they will be fine.”

His tone didn’t sound convincing, but you didn’t press for more.

“ He wants be my friend, can you believe that?”

You said with a shrill laugh,

“His kind heart must get him in a lot of trouble, I’ve never met someone like him before, with a heart like that…”

You muttered to yourself, as you slowly slid down the glass window, a wave of nausea (or nostalgia) hitting you. To your surprise Law sat down beside you, his intoxicating scent flooding your nostrils.

“ I once made an effort to search for my heart in the place where all of my compassion had rotted away, I could not find it.”

You mused, thinking back into the past that was a lie,

“There is always something left to love, (y/n)-ya.”

Law said with a gentle tone, as you rested your head on his shoulder,

“It is enough for me to know that I exist in this moment.”

A smile gracing your lips before you let out a chuckle,

“I’m too drunk.”

You said continuing to laugh at how sentimental you let yourself become, after all this man isn’t your friend he is your ally, but that didn’t stop you from liking the way he smelled, or the way your head rested on his shoulder.

“Good thing I am a doctor.”

Law said followed by a dry laugh, as you slowly felt your eyes droop closed.

 

Why was your brain banging pots and pans inside your skull? Screwing your eyes tighter as you let out a groan. The banging continued, so maybe it wasn’t your brains retaliation for last night, slowly you got out of the cot shedding your soaked tee-shirt in favour of wearing your black sports bra and you kept on your black cargo pants as you exited the room to find the source of the noise. You approached a large steel door; opening it you saw you were in the kitchen. John Bart was at the table with Franky and Usopp, while two of Law’ subordinates were throwing pots and pans at each other! The one with the penguin hat threw a cast-iron skillet at the other goof, but missed miserably which would be good if it wasn’t hurling at you.

You could see Ussop’s eyes bulge out of his head as you grabbed the skillet with both hands and rolled it as if it were newspaper before handing it to the goof who dodged it. The room was deadly silent as everyone just looked at you,

“Stop the banging, or you better pray to whatever god you subscribe to. Do I make myself clear?”

They nodded their heads as you side stepped pass them to rummage through the fridge, delighted to find a carton of milk, grabbing it and leaving the kitchen to return back to your cot to sleep the rest of the afternoon away.

It was around 3 o’clock when someone came into the room to wake you up, saying that the sub has docked for the night to be refuelled and so the crew could gather supplies. That was all you needed to hear as you jumped out of the cot and changed into your bikini before dashing pass all the boiler suit wearing pirates. You opened the main door and ran out expecting the sun to grace your skin, instead a bitter wind nipped at you. You looked around to see snow everywhere,

“Well this is very disappointing.”

You said with a frown, your body starting to ripple with goose bumps

“Not from where I am standing (y/n)-ya”

Law said with this stupid smile on his stupid face, he wore a very warm looking trench coat with his stupid (warm) hat.

“No one asked you pervert!”

You said spinning around to give him an earful but you slipped on some black ice and fell into his vice-like grip instead.

“Let go of me!”

You screamed pushing yourself off of him,

“Your nipples are hard.”

His voice so casually it brought your infuriation with Law to a whole new level.

“It is very cold, and stop looking at my chest!”

You hissed before running back inside to put on some weather appropriate clothing. The knock on the door startled you, luckily it was only Usopp, but he looked very skittish.

“What’s up Usopp?”

You said, wrapping a yellow scarf around you.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come into town with me to get supplies, seeing that you drank all the milk and all.”

A small blush graced your face,

“Oh, of course!”

You said happily, but Usopp still looked nervous. You could tell by his darting eyes, the constant shifting in his posture, even the way he swallowed thickly, something was on his mind. You leaned in to him, faces inches apart before you whispered

“What is wrong?”

To your surprise you received an answer,

“When I asked Law where I could find you I was bombarded with all these questions of why I wanted to know, and the glare he sent me when he lead me here was nothing short of murderous (y/n) I am terrified he’s outside that door waiting to kill me.”

You let out a chuckle,

“Relax, I’m sure you’re over reacting, but lets get to the market before they start to close.”

You said with a reassuring tone, as the two of you left the room and exited the sub, Law nowhere in sight. Usopp and you spent a good hour gathering supplies and shopping before you stumbled upon a sentō (bath house) and outdoor hot spring.

“I’m going to drop off the supplies and I think I might comeback here, my body could really use it after drinking all night, would you like to join me?”

You said with a kind smile, making Usopp shake uncontrollably.

“I’ll think about it”

Usopp whined, as the two of you continued your way through the snowy terrain back to the sub. Once back on the sub you kicked off your boots and scurried into the kitchen with the groceries you bought, placing them on the kitchen counter before turning around to see Law, the two goofs throwing the pans earlier, who’s names you learned were Sanchi and Penguin, playing a game of cards.

“ Hey (y/n) when where you thinking of going to the hot springs?”

Usopp said entering the kitchen before he made eye contact with Law; you saw him go three shades paler and his eyes began to bulge out of his head as Law fixed him an unimpressed glare.

“No thank you! I choose life!”

Usopp said, turning around and leaving the room, as Law cracked a triumphant smirk before focusing back on the card game. You let out a huff before putting away the groceries, exiting the room and heading back out of the sub. Night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon, you had underestimated how cold it would be as the brittle wind quickly wicked away your body heat. No one but you was out, it seemed like everyone retreated into the warm shelter of their homes aster they got the supplies they needed from the market, which made for a relatively quick walk to the sentō. Once inside heat and steam flooded your rosy face, an elderly stout woman kindly smiled at you as walked over to her to inquire if the hot springs were still open.

“We operate 24/7, right now it is rather quiet, but I must tell you that the hot springs are clothing optional.”

You nodded your head, you weren’t one to be embarrassed by nudity, after all you were trained to not let such trivial things affect you… plus you also forgot your bikini. You paid your fee before being directed to the female showers to wash off and dirt and grime, then you changed into a long black robe and exited through a door attached to the showers to be greeted once again to the cold air. You quickly removed your robe, nipples going hard as the onslaught of cold wind attacked your form before submerging yourself in the warm water with a sigh of relief. By the looks of it you were the only person here, you tilted your head upward to watch the big snowflakes fall lazily down from the sky, everything was serene and peaceful until you heard a door creak and someone exiting from the male showers. You glanced at the door, face contorting into horror as Law strode over to the hot spring in a long black robe. You screwed your eyes shut, as he began to remove his robe,

“Why are you here?”  
You whined, unimpressed that he was here as you sunk deeper into the spring, so only your shoulders and upward was visible.

“Am I not allowed to enjoy the hot springs as well (y/n)-ya?”

Law said voice laced with mock hurt, as you slowly opened your eyes to scan along his torso, his tattoos running along his body, you started to wonder if he was truly naked, and slowly your mind began to think about other things regarding Law’s nakedness and his anatomy. You just gawked before snapping back to reality _it’s rude to stare._ You didn’t respond to his question as you decided to ignore him, enjoying the hot springs in silence. After an hour your body began to prune, so begrudgingly you got out to grab your robe from the spot you left it, but it wasn’t there. Your face began to heat up with embarrassment but you could feel yourself becoming aroused at the thought of him watching you; you were standing there, Law’s eyes on your naked, cold figure, he could look all he wanted but he couldn’t touch. There was something alluring about having that power over him. Perhaps you should let yourself indulge in some pleasures,

“Did the woman not warn you about the monkeys that like to steal the robes?”

Law said, a bemused smile on his face, as he held out his hand.

“ROOM”

He shouted,

“Shambles.”

And just like that you were back on the sub, with your clothes appearing right beside you. By the time Law returned, you were passed out on the cot, your soft breathing could be heard faintly, and Law thought to himself, this is was sound he could get use to.

The coughing, wheezing, and sneezing alerted everyone on the sub that you were sick despite you saying you weren’t, somehow they didn’t buy it; and that my friends was how you ended up being tricked into the medical bay with Law.

Law could see from your rigid disposition and the frantic look in your eyes that you didn’t want to be here, you vaguely reminded him of a cornered animal, thus he would have to be cautious around you.

“(Y/n)-ya, take some deep breaths, I’m just going to make sure that it is just a common cold and nothing more, okay? It will be a quick check-up, come sit on the table.”

Law said softly, his tone very warm, which was unusual given his cold disposition. You made no notion that you were going to move from the corner you were in, you just eyed him the same way you eyed the men in the white lab coats. You remember vividly the screams, and the restrains as they poked and prodded you, injecting you with god knows what, taking from your body like you were nothing more then a slab of meat on a butcher’s block.

“I don’t trust you.”

You hissed, spewing venom in every word, as Law walked towards you slowly, crouching down to be eyelevel with you.

“(Y/n)-ya, I just want to make sure you are okay, I don’t want to hurt you, please let me help you.”

That took you back, the men in the white lab coats never cared for your well being, you weren’t even seen as a human to them, just some lab rat they pumped drugs into to see if you’d become the perfect weapon. They got their weapon, and you got cheated out of a childhood. As you reminisced you felt tears prick at your eyes, which you quickly willed away, you didn’t cry then you wouldn’t cry now.

“Okay.”

You said defeated, Law was holding out his hand, you gingerly took it. He led you to the medical table where you sat on as he began his assessment. He shone a light in your eyes to check your pupils, checked your ears and throat. Then he grabbed his stethoscope,

“Now I’m just going to listen to your heart, I’m just going to put this under your shirt close to your left breast, is that okay (y/n)-ya?”

You nodded as the cold metal touched your heated flesh, causing you to jump a little. You didn’t realize how close Law was to you until you could smell his cologne, you just stared at him intensely until he glanced up and looked at you causing you to blush furiously and look down at your feet, earning a chuckle from Law.

“I don’t know what happened (y/n)-ya but your heart rate has sped up quite considerably, I might need to run some more tests.”

Law teased as he pulled the stethoscope back and took it off.

“What should I do?”

You said with wide doe-like eyes, as he leaned in lips brushing against yours. Your blushed intensified as your arousal shot through the roof, heart hammering in your chest.

**Crash!**

“That wasn’t suuuuuper!”

You pulled back from the almost kiss, as you got off the table and ran out to see what happened, a disgruntled Law behind you. Franky was on the ground oil covered him, starts in his eyes, Usopp right beside him looking equally as dishevelled. You turned to Law with a smirk,

“I think they are going to need to see a doctor, have fun!”

You said, patting him on the shoulder before taking off down the hall.

 

3 days have went by of you resting your cold and avoiding Law due to the feelings you felt when you were around him, it was a mixture between anxiety, comfort, nerves, and homicidal tendencies, with a dash of dirty thoughts as of late; so the best thing you thought was to avoid him, and the feelings would dissipate as a result. Unfortunately for you it was hard to avoid someone when you were 400 feet underwater, and Law didn’t like to be ignored by the object of his affection (slight _ly major_ obsession) that much. You walked back from the kitchen to your cot in the library only to find Law on the big brown leather couch with a glass of whiskey in hand his right hand. He was wearing a black collared button down, but it appeared he was too lazy to even attempt to button the shirt up as his whole tattooed chest was exposed. Your face went beet red, not knowing how to react in this situation.

“I-I was just going to take a nap, but I’m sorry to intrude on whatever it is you’re doing.”

You stammered, going to turn and exit the library,

“Why do you deny the attraction? I know you feel some kind of way about me (y/n)-ya.”

Oh shit, he got you there,

“I’ve never been intimate with anyone, and these feelings I am experience are ones that I am not use to so I’ve been avoiding you in hopes they will go away.”

Law gave that damn smirk as he finished off his whiskey,

“Have they gone away?”

His tone held no emotion as to not evoke a negative reaction from you which seemed to happen when he was smug, to be honest he already knew your answer. He sees the way you look at him, he would have to be oblivious not to; the long glances, the blush that spreads across that stunning face, and the internal battle that goes on within you afterwards.

“They haven’t”

You said meekly, watching Law’s smirk go to a full-blown smile as he got up from his chair and within two strides he was there,

“Then lets extinguish those feelings of anguish, you are doing nothing wrong, it is normal for people to feel these ways about someone they are attracted to (y/n)-ya, let me help you grow, you can’t keep living in the shadows of your past.”

It was the second time you took his hand, as he led you out of the library to a different floor. Upon entering the room Law took his hat off, which was a sight in itself, before you stripped down to your birthday suit, causing Law to chuckle.

“Eager, aren’t we? Didn’t want to wait for me to help you?”

Your whole body became red,

“I didn’t know you wanted to do that.”

You sand staring at your feet,

“It’s okay baby girl, but can you help me, I’m not as young as I use to be.”

You nodded eagerly walking towards him, taking off his shirt (wasn’t that hard since he didn’t button it up to begin with) then working on his belt and pants. All that remained was the daunting task of pulling his underwear down, you didn’t get that far though because Law scooped you up bridal style and laid you down on his bed. His lips attacked your, tongue pushing its way into your mouth and exploring your wet cavern. His hands roaming your body, squeezing the supple flesh, a moan emitted from your mouth as you could feel yourself becoming aroused. Law pulled back licking his lips,

“Law I’m ready.”

You moaned, Law just laughed a little

“We haven’t even started the foreplay baby girl, trust me you will like this.”

Law’s thumb grazed your clit as one of his fingers dipped into you enticing a moan as it hit the right spot. Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out, adding a second one as your body eagerly adjusted. When he did the come here motion with his fingers inside of you, it was game over, waves of pleasure racked through your body leaving you breathless. Law slowly pulled the fingers out and greedily lapped up your juices before he took his underwear off to reveal his very intimidating member. It was long with an accompanying thickness that had you shudder in anticipation and nerves,

“Are you ready (y/n)-ya?”

You nodded as Law positioned himself between your legs head slowly poking your entrance. Why was he going so slowly? You thought to yourself as you hooked your legs behind his lower back and pushed him into you till he was at his hilt, pain ripping through you as your body scrambled to adjust to his size.

“(Y/n)-ya your suppose to go slowly in the beginning!”

Law said exasperated but also relishing in the tightness of your pussy. You grunted as the pain subsided into pleasure, and gave Law a look that meant you wanted to continue. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of you, his cock hitting your spot better then his fingers ever could.

“Law. I. Need. It. Faster.”

You panted out, clutching the sheets as he picked up the speed, drilling in and out of you as his thumb returned to play with your clit. You felt a knot forming in your stomach again as Law began to grind his pelvis into you enticing a needed friction.

“Law I’m going to c-“

You couldn’t even finish your sentence as pleasure wracked through your body again, causing you to emit loud moans and mewls.

“Fuck baby girl you take me so well.”

Law said with a smile, giving one last thrust before releasing his seed inside of you. You felt his dick going limp inside of you as he slowly pulled it out, before collapsing beside you, a film of sweat covered the both of you, and all that could be heard was your panting. Law pulled you into his chest; you could hear his erratic heart beat,

“I guess I should have asked if you were on birth control.”

Law mused as he clutched you, you took his hand and trailed it down your abdomen where the faint scar could be felt, and you knew he would know right away what that was.

“I wasn’t given the choice, but that’s okay I make my own choices now.”

You said softly, Law pulled you in tighter

“Wanna go again Law?”

You asked innocently, but a wicked smile was planted on your face as he pulled you in and told you to get some sleep, but that didn’t happen because you two were up all night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I appreciate feedback!


End file.
